Happily I Cried Geweint vor Glück
by aprileagle
Summary: This story is a standalone fanfiction, but I uploaded it in English and in my native language: German. It is a story about a happy moment in Haruka's life where she thinks about her past and some mistakes she has done. Is it already too late for regret?
1. Happily I Cried English Version

"Dark was the tunnel, narrow and full of angst.

Your nerves are going to frazzle, are tense.

Hope is almost lost, but always there was this light.

Far, far away, still at the end of the tunnel right at sight.

Powers spread free you never knew you had.

You got to know that nothing, really nothing, can defy your will.

Fighting hard, you're near the bright end.

Suddenly everything is right, everything is clear.

Happily I cried, happily I cried.

All banks broke, but there followed no catastrophe.

Happily I cried, happily I cried.

I was a little bit proudly ashamed of my tears.

Happily I cried."

"Happily I cried", PUR

(very free English translation)

**Short word by the author:**

Well, I know, there are many people (in Germany) who don't like that music a lot. You could argue about PUR, that's sure, but I simply like their lyrics. It's easy to "feel" them and every time when I am extremely sad or extremely happy, I am taking my PUR CDs and listen to them for hours.

And while listening, such stories evolve in my head -.

The persons mentioned in this story don't belong to me, but to Takeuchi Naoko. I am just borrowing them with love, as always.

I don't like it when some writes "to wail" or when someone is called weak just because he has to cry. Tears are an expression of feelings. And since when are feelings bad?

Happily I cried 

**(by April Eagle)**

My first memory…

I do not know how old I had been. Maybe three, maybe four years. Like it had been yesterday, I can still see my father jumping over tome. Yes, he jumped, because I liked that. It looked so funny that I had to laugh every time I saw him this way. Surely I laughed loud and high. Children at that age squeak more than they do laugh. Meanwhile I got to know them really good. Small children, I mean.

Then my father jumped over to me and took me into his strong arms. He swirled me around in the air and I am sure that I had to squeak even louder. It had been in the garden behind the house. The sun was shinning brightly and some birds sang their happy songs. It had been spring, because white cherry blossoms were floating in the soft afternoon wind. My mother sat in the green grass and smiled up to us. Her dark green eyes sparkled with gentleness. Gentleness, kindliness and endless love. It was alike whatever I did, which dish I broke, how often I did not want to go to bed and trudged angrily through my room, she had always been patient with me. My mama. Just like my papa. Both had loved me. The way I had loved them. My parents, my world.

This is my first memory.

Afterwards there had been other afternoons I spent with my parents. In the garden behind the house, on the playground near my kindergarten, on the beach near the city where we lived. Nevertheless those moments stayed the best in my mind. Even today I can feel the spring wind I my hairs, hear my father laughing and see my mother smiling when I close my eyes.

Mir first memory… and the same time the most painful one when I have to look back at my childhood. Because three years later they died. I would really like to erase that day from my memory, but it is always the same with the bad things in life, you cannot easily forget them. They come back just like a bad nightmare you cannot get rid of even after a wonderful day full of sunshine. One shadow, one wrong word and it is there again. Just like my memories.

Well, it became easier. I grew up and time heals all wounds. That's at least what all people say even when I could not believe them during the first weeks and months.

How should I have had the faith in those words? The pain inside my heart was too big, I could barely stand it. Now one seemed to understand me. How should they? All those aunts and uncles who appeared so suddenly out of the blue and looked so pitiful down at me? Wordless, faceless, without any comfort. Real comfort. But, how should they have comforted me? A seven year old child? Just old enough to go to school? To a school I did not want to go to during several weeks. I was aggressive when my aunt who became my new guardian wanted to send me back to school. She only wanted my best, but I already panicked when I saw that grey-cold building. When the memories were crashing down on me like a raging see. Like endless deep waves which seemed to choke me.

Because I waited on front of that building. For hours. I waited for my parents who wanted to fetch me up and go to the zoo with me. I was nicely and waited for them. Until the sun set and the moon rose. Until a police car came and a friendly policemen came over to me. Yes, he looked friendly at the first sight, but I did not like him any more after he had to tell me what happened. To my beloved parents! They died in a tragic car accident, he told me. The breaks of a big truck broke, they had no chance. They died at the place where it happened, while I was standing at that dammed school, waiting hopefully for them. For my parents who would never come again and take me home.

No, my aunt did not know about this, I never told her. Just like I did not tell her so many other things. At the beginning I was pouting, because she was not my mama! There had been days when I was really angry with my aunt, because I believed she wanted to take away my last memories of my parents and take my mother's place. We moved from the inner city of Tokyo into a calm region near the sea. I got a beautiful room with a look over the sea. My aunt gave me a brand new bike and I had a lot of freedom. Nevertheless I hated her during the first months. I hated this women who was my mother's sister. She looked a little bit like my mother: The same blonde hairs, the same dark green eyes. But, dammed! She was not my mother. Not at all!

When I am looking back now, I have to see, that it was never easy for her. Being my guardian. I never made it easy for her. She only wanted my best – and I wanted to have back my parents. An unreal wish she could not fulfil, of course not. Even when she would have done everything to have my mother back for she had loved her younger sister, too.

Maybe I had seen aunt Susuka already earlier in my life, but the first time I really noticed her had been the day of the funeral. The son was shinning warmly from a crystal blue sky und I cursed God for this weather. It was too nice, too bright, too happy for my mood. Why did it not rain? The rain had wetted my cheeks and hide my tears. But so they ran openly over my pale cheeks, for everyone to see.

It had been the last time I ever cried. One uncle shouted at me that I should behave like a real man and stop wailing. He said that I should see that no tears of this world would ever bring back my parents.

Suddenly aunt Susuka had been there. She screamed at the uncle, some brother in law of my father, and protected me against him.

After the reading of the will where my aunt Susuka became my only guardian, she took me home. But it took long years until I called this strange house my home. I guess I had been 18 when I said that sentence for the first time: "I am going home now.", meaning the house by the sea.

No, I never made it easy for her. Und it got worse when she fell in love. He was not even a bad guy. He was loving to my aunt and of course always friendly towards me. Of course it happened what I did not want to see. Of course they became engaged. And of course they married only after almost a year after that man stepped into aunt Susuka's shop and right into her life. One year later my aunt got pregnant and gave birth to a son.

Oh, how I hated them!

I had been fourteen years then and obsessed with the idea, that they all only tried to take away my parents. I could not and did not want to accept them. The whole situation escalate when aunt Susuka's husband, Shinji, wanted me to call him "Daddy". Surely he loved then like a daughter, I believe that now, but that day I reacted like a fury. I screamed at him and could not calm myself down. I had been so angry that I did not even see the sad expression on his face. The deep disappointment and the pain.

One week later I stood in front of the building with packed suitcases. A big building that became my new home over the following years. It had been a boarding school. But not one for badly brought up children. It was a normal boarding school. Aunt Susuka had been against this solution. Just like her husband who muttered the whole time something about "puberty" and that they should not take my outbursts of rage too seriously. But I could convince them that it's better to go. For all of us.

So they let me go.

I had been young then. Impetuous. I always wanted to run with my heard right through the next wall. My mind was full of hate and my heart still full of mourning. My parents death had been seven years ago, but nevertheless the wound in my soul did not heal.

So they let me go.

They tried to visit me over the following years, but each time I did hide somewhere in the boarding school and kept disappeared for the whole day. They wrote me letters, but I never answered. Often they invited me to come home for Easter, Christmas or summer holidays, but I never came. I was so stubborn. Stubborn and unyielding. And incredibly stupid.

They loved me. They loved me so obviously. But I had nothing better to do than pushing them away and to flee whenever they tried to get nearer to me. Of course they did not want to replace my parents. They knew too well that this was impossible. But I had the chance to find some kind of family again – in them. A family, security and love. If I had not been that damn proud, if I had taken all they offered to me…

But… well… I was young and hurt. Confused and in the crazy idea that I had been all alone on this world. That everyone – even my aunt and my new uncle – were against me. Just like Hitzuko, their son. My cousin or half-brother, or whatever.

Surely he does not even know the way I look. It is a long time that I saw him for the last time. I had been a rainy November day. Different to the funeral of my parents the weather did fit to my mood then. Aunt Susuka and uncle Shinji wanted to talk to me in peace, but I only screamed back. With a red face I took my suitcases and did not want to listen to their calming words. The little Hitzuko-chan started terrified to scream and that made me finally go. Raging I called for a taxi, took all my things and left. Still today I can see the sad face of my aunt when I look back. The way she stood near the entrance door and looked after the taxi. Her face had been wet and I assume that it had not only been the rain.

This memory, the last one of my aunt, has the same sharp like that memory of my parents in the spring coloured garden. It is strange which moments you forget so quickly and which memories you will never forget again in your life – no matter what will happen.

My aunt did not really let me go. Regularly she came to the boarding school – and I escaped whenever I saw her. Regularly she wrote letters, sent me little parcels with my most favourite chocolate or one of her fresh baked tarts. I never answered. I never reacted. I never wrote a single letter back. Then, after my eighteenths birthday, the letters, the phone calls and the parcels stopped. First I was relieved. I had a lot to do. During the past years I got to know that I was a Sailor Senshi and that I had a mission: To search and to find three talismans. This task had been very hard and dangerous. There was no time left for other things than this mission, so I had no time to care about people I tried to get rid of for such a long time. After the hard search for the talismans we had to fight against our worst enemy: Sailor Galaxia and I almost died. This incident opened my eyes. Just after I left hospital, I went back to the calmer region of Tokyo to visit my aunt. To ask um forgiveness and to be a part of that family again – if that was possible. But when I arrived at the big, known house, I had to see with horror that my aunt did not live there any more. She moved away. Surely a long time ago. At that moment I realised that it over four years since I got a lost letter from her.

It is true what old people say: You truly see what you had when you lose it. At this day I felt like losing my family again. Then I realized how much they really meant to me: Aunt Susuka, uncle Shinji and our little Hitzuko-chan.

I searched for them. Very hard. But no matter what I did, no matter where I searched, I could not find them. It looked like they disappeared into nothing. I had to see that my regret was too late. Too late for over ten years.

It is really strange what memories you have to think of if you have enough time to let them come. Just the same it is really sad that you cannot return to that time. It is alike how hard you try, they are only memories. Surely, no one is able to take them away from me. Like no one will ever be able to take away the bitter sweet pain I feel when I sew cherry blossoms. Like no one will ever be able to save me from the regret and the shame I feel whenever I have to think of my aunt. I did that a lot during the past time. Maybe even too often.

I am so sorry, aunt.

Oh, I would really like to cry it out loud. To tell it the whole world. To scream this single sentence like I screamed at her that day I left. But she won't hear me. She is not here and it looked as if she would never return again. Just like my parents…

I got a second chance and wasted it.

I clench my fists and stare determinedly on my blanket. I am trying to get all those thoughts out of my with medicine hazed mind.

I hate those memories!

But the same time I know that I will never get rid of them, that I did not want the to disappear. Because they are a part of me.

My papa, my mama, they will always be a part of me, no matter what will ever happen.

My aunt, my uncle… I wish they would be a part of my life again. But I know that this thought is just a dream. And dreams are not real.

Just like such bitter sweet memories…

"Ruka?"

Silently the door to my room is opened. My dark thoughts disappear, at least for a little while, and I feel a wide smile spreading on my face as I watch a young woman enter. She walks softly, graceful. The sun, shinning through the window, is mirrored in her sea green curls. Her deep blue eyes sparkle with happiness. They look like the sea, I could sink in them. Drown in them. Staying there forever.

My Michi.

I had been two days in that boarding school when I got a new roommate. To be honest, I wanted to have a single room to have my peace. But there were some misunderstandings in the office bureau and before I could react, Michiru stepped into my room and into my life. With her beautiful dark blue eyes she looked around and asked me which bed could be hers. Until today I have no idea why she got mine which was higher and nearer to the window. I simply gave it to her without even starting a fight. Guess it had been love of the first sight.

Suddenly there was someone who understood me. Who accepted me the way I was, but who could also tell me to stop. I could Michiru not treat the way I treated aunt Susuka. Michiru made her point clear: She wanted to be my friend, but not the punch bag I could kick when I was in a bad mood. Those days I had been in a bad mood almost all the time.

Yes, Michiru had been my saviour, my angel. For the first time since my parent's death I felt save and loved. With her I experienced feeling I never let my heart touch while I had been with my aunt and my uncle. Suddenly I was not alone any longer, because Michiru was there for me.

The following school year we had been the best friends. Inseparable. I got to know Michiru's parents and had to fight with my own jealousy. Michiru still had so loving parents, I did not. Okay, sometimes Michiru asked what my aunt was doing, but I never answered and so she stopped asking after a while. I guess she expected me to come to her and to tell her about my family when I was read. Surely the time had been near and I really wanted to tell Michiru who knew so much about me, all of this ugly stuff. I trusted Michiru completely. She was my best friend and the only one who did really understand me. She knew how to take my bad mood without having a terrible fight for hours. Sometimes one word from her was enough to calm me down. Maybe I really wanted to go to her and to tell her about my parent's death and my angry feelings towards my aunt and my uncle, but before I could react we were confronted with two golden sticks, dozens of youmas and a quest after three mysterious sounding talismans. Suddenly my day was filled – besides boring school lessons – with fights and endless searches. I had no time to care for anything else than learning and fighting. We had enough trouble being Senshi, there was no time left for personal problems. Without the youmas and all those fights, I am sure, Michiru and I would have seen our love earlier, but so we needed almost a whole year while we were searching and fighting, being hurt and pushed to our limits. It was in the St. Marine's Cathedral when I realized that I loved my Michi. My Michiru who lost her heart crystal in front of my eyes. Her heart crystal that turned into one of the so long searched talismans immediately. It was a miracle that we survived that fight. A very clumsy, often crying miracle with long, blonde plaids. This miracle was Sailor Moon, our future Queen. We had to protect her in the following year during the attack of Sailor Galaxia. Again we fought for our lives and for some moments it looked as if we would lose.

Another memory which is haunting me down in my nightmares sometimes. Still I see Michiru lying on the roof. Being pushed to death after losing her star seed. My beloved Michiru cried silently and took my hand. She did not want to be alone. She wanted to be together with me. Just like I wanted to be together with her. In that moment. Up to the end of eternity. An eternity that seemed to last for only a few more seconds. And while Michiru cried – because of me, her family and herself – I suddenly missed my aunt. Her parent's would mourn about Michiru, my aunt would not even get to know that I died.

Another terrible fight took place and again Sailor Moon rescued our lives. I do not want to think about all those times this clumsy, often so openly crying girl saved us, I guess I will never be able to thank her enough. Although I know that she would only laugh happily and tell me that it was normal. That she would always save a dear friend. Friendship is very important for our future Queen. Friendship and her family.

Family…

I gulp as I feel Michiru's warm hand, tenderly squeezing my suddenly ice cold one. A shadow appears on her beautiful face and she looks a little bit frightened at the drip that is standing right beside my bed. Clear fluid is running from it right into my arm. Into a slightly punctured arm. But those little wounds will go and even if I'll keep some scars, I know, that they are worth it.

"Everything alright, Ruka? Are you in pain?"

I can see the concern in Michiru's eyes and have to shook smilingly my head. Of course I am exhausted and the doctor will surely kill me if I should stand up again and walk to the toilette without his permission, but at the whole I feel fantastic. So wonderful light and happy.

"If you're saying so…" Michiru looks doubting down at me and my smile deepens. Of course she does not believe me. I would not believe myself, too. Not after the past night. Michiru had been there and had seen all the blood. Nevertheless I am feeling incredibly well. The big pain is gone and although I feel some stings in my belly when I move, I know that this pain is good. It is different from the pain I experienced during the search for the talismans, I experienced while lying on that roof, hearing Sailor Galaxia's mean laughter.

"I am feeling great!" Slowly I raise my free hand and stroke some curls out of a reddened face. "Just like the little one."

"Almost eight pounds, one food and eight inches. Healthy." Marbles Michiru and raise. Slowly she goes around my bed and bows reverently over the child's bed that is standing right beside mine.

"Hey, our daughter does not only exists of numbers and facts." I protest but have to grin as my lover blushes even deeper and stokes carefully over a tiny heard.

Sakura.

Our own daughter.

Yes, I wanted to have a family. A real family. I already wasted two chances. Partly because of cruel fate and partly because I had been the cruel one, pushing them all away.

"She is beautiful…" again Michiru whispers and tears are standing in her eyes. Carefully she takes the new born child in her arms and rocks it lovingly. "So beautiful…"

"Of course she is beautiful. With those mothers." Again I have to grin, try to tease her although my throat is very tight, too.

Sakura.

Our daughter.

For many years it had been our dearest wish to have an own child. Of course Hotaru, our adopted daughter, belongs the same to us, but after Chibiusa, Usagi's daughter, and Leonhard, Setsuna's son, were born, we were crazy about little children. Our wish for an own child – and a little sister for Hotaru – grew stronger. We asked our future Queen to help us which failed the first time. Michiru was not able to children. She had been very ill as a small child and now her period was weak – too weak. We waited about one year in vain for a miracle until I went to Usagi to talk to her own my own. After some magical words, some oaths and some more weeks I was pregnant.

It was an easy pregnancy, if you ignored Michiru's crazy behaviour and my strange desire to eat carp covered with strawberry jam. Only the last two months had been a little bit nerving. I felt like a walrus, was hardly able to move any longer and was not even allowed to drive my beloved Ferrari with my big belly. Setsuna's and Usagi's nice advice almost drove me crazy and Hotaru was sad that her "papa" couldn't play horsy any longer with her, because the belly of the nice horsy would have dragged behind me on the carpet. But she was incredibly happy as she understood that she was getting a little sister.

"And, my little one?" smiles Michiru and the next moment tears are running down her face. Just like the last night when this little girl came finally into this world. After nine exciting months – and about six hours of pain while I cursed God and the world and everyone else that I was a woman. I threw Usagi and even Ami, who will soon finish her medicine studies, out of the delivery room and I guess it was only Michiru's curiosity, joy and endless love that let her stay with me although I screamed a lot of nasty words at her she did not deserve at all. But she forgave me. Immediately. When she was allowed to hold our daughter in her arms for the first time. Such a small being who already controlled our world, held our hearts in so tiny hands. At the moment I was allowed to hold her, too, I knew that she had been worth all of the pain.

"I am so proud of you, Ruka." Sobs Michiru silently and rocks the bundle in her arms softly. The little girl sleeps deep and tight, only making a slightly disturbed face as Michiru kisses her on the tiny forehead.

Sakura.

Cherry blossom.

Our daughter.

"Tell me that sentence again when we survived the first year."

Michiru beams at me with an overwhelming smile and nods happily.

"I can't wait to live that year. Just like all the other years that will follow." She leans forward and gives me a loving kiss I repeat hungrily. Right at that moment someone knocks at the door and we separate hesitantly.

"That will be Usagi and the others. I am glad that Rei took Hotaru over the last night. It would have been too much for her."

I nod and look attentive at the still closed door. Attentive and a little bit nervous. After all I want to show my best friends who became my family over the past years my new born daughter.

As I would show my Sakura-chan six fantastic, but sometimes totally crazy aunts.

Carefully the door was opened. I frowned, because the way I know Usagi – and especially Rei – they would never be so shy. Normally they would have run into the room and fallen over my daughter. While Setsuna would have bought tons of Teddy bears and other toys with her and Makoto would have looked sceptically at the food menu. I just considered in throwing Minako out if she would start a live show and wake Sakura up with her crazy singing, as a boy appears in the door frame. Unsure he looks over to me and hides his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He's fourteen, maybe a little bit older. A real teenager. I have never been good in guessing other people's age, but he's still at school, that's clear. Something remembers me about him. His blonde hairs are cut short, but some strands are still hanging in his face. As he raises his head and looks directly at me, I can see his dark green eyes. They remember me of someone. Some moments I stare at him in silence before I realize that he has my eyes. It is like looking into a mirror, but the reflection is ten years younger and male.

Nani?

"Tenô?" he asks shyly and steps a little bit closer to my bed. "Tenô Haruka?"

"Hai?"

"Are you Tenô Haruka?"

"Well… five minutes ago I had been." I respond a little bit mocking and wonder who he is. He can't be from the newspapers. Those guys are ganging around the hospital since I arrived here yesterday. To get a picture from the famous car racer and her new born daughter. But he cannot be a son of one of my team colleagues either, can he? I thought I would know my colleagues by now. All of them – together with their families.

Now the boy is smiling and suddenly I recognize him.

"Hitsuko-chan?" I whisper in disbelieve. But he does not answer, instead he turns around and screams so loudly out to the corridor that he surely woke up everyone trying to sleep in this hospital.

"Mom! Dad! I found her! She is here!"

Nani?

Before I am able to react the door is pushed open and suddenly she is standing in my room: Yomoko Susuka, my aunt. Behind her I can see her husband and her son. They are all older, they all changed. But there are still those gentle looks in their eyes. The gentle looks I ignored so merciless just ten years ago.

Nani?

I am not able to move nor speak. Speechless I stare at the three persons, believing to see a fata morgana. I searched so desperately for them over the past years and now that I almost gave up the search they are here, standing in my room and smiling at me as if nothing happened at all.

"Who are you?" asks Michiru politely and raises, still holding Sakura softly in her arms. Still the baby is sleeping but it is only a matter of time until she will wake up and start hungrily to scream.

"We are Haru's aunt, uncle and cousin." Grins the boy and now he walks more self-assured over to Michiru. "We are her family and want to see the new born child."

Michiru does not turn around to look at me but I can feel clearly her confusion. Of course she is confused. I never told her anything about my family. First we had no time and then… then I believed that it had been too late. Why should I have told my love about my family I lost because of my own stupidity?

But now those persons are standing right in front of my bed and are looking curiously at my new born daughter. Those persons I screamed at so often, I hated so openly, I hurt so deeply. Hitsuko likes Sakura at the first sight and wanted to hold her and to carry her around, but Michiru and his mother held him back in his enthusiasm.

"She is beautiful, Haru-chan."

Haru-chan.

That is the nick name my aunt always called me. Even when she had been angry or disappointed – because of my stubborn behaviour.

"Congratulations." Says Shinji and the knot gets tighter inside my throat.

"How…?" that's the only word I can croak.

"We are regularly reading The Sun." laughs Hitsuko and shows us a crumbled newspaper.

"Oh, great!" groans Michiru who hates such "newspapers" where you can hardly read any news but a lot of gossip. But suddenly I am incredibly thankful for the rainbow press, because it was the big article on the front page which led Sazuka, Shinji and Hitsuko to me.

"Why…" Somehow I can't croak more than just a word. It sounds incredibly hoarse.

"Because I wanted to congratulate my most favourite niece to such a beautiful daughter and to wish her all the luck this world can offer." Aunt Susuka looks over to Michiru who is rocking Sakura tenderly in her arm and smiles knowing. "You must be incredibly proud parents."

I nod and gulp hard.

The next moment I feel soft arms being lovingly wrapped around me. Just like they used to, shortly after my parent's death. Again I feel the safeness, the understanding and the unconditional love they wanted to gave me then. Feeling I pushed away blindly.

So much happened but my aunt seems to love me even now. Probably she searched for me the same I searched for her and could only find me about that newspaper article. Probably she already knew where I lived, but was too unsure to visit me, because I never answered a single letter, ignored every single telephone call. But nevertheless she is here. Simply like that… and offers me her love and her forgiveness.

The knot solves in my throat and for the first time since my parent's death tears are streaming over my face. I did not cry since the cruel words of that emotionless uncle. I did not cry in the St. Marine's Cathedral, nor did I when Sailor Galaxia defeated us. I did not even cry last year when Sakura was born. Well… instead of crying I scolded everyone and everything a lot and kicked a little bit around.

But now the tears are streaming down my face, meeting no resistance while I embrace my aunt in return, almost clung myself to her. Suddenly I have incredible fear that she could disappear and leave me alone again. Ten years ago I wanted to be alone. But right now I had to see how stupid I had been. No, I do not want to be alone again. I do want my daughter – our daughters – to get to know not only Michiru's family but mine as well. I do want Hotaru and Sakura get to know my aunt Susuka. To get to love her the same way I love her…

"Forgive me, aunt Susuka. Please, forgive me."

I do not know when I begged so strongly for the last time, but Susuka's loving squeezing shows me that she did understand – and forgive me.

"We did all our own mistakes, Haru-chan. Let's start right from the beginning again, okay?"

"Okay…" I sob and even more tears run down my cheeks. But different from the tears I cried at my parent's funeral, those tears are streaming over a smiling face.

The first time in my life I cry happily. I am crying like a small child but I do not feel ashamed. Not at all. Here is my aunt, my family – beside Michiru and the girls – and she forgave me.

Suddenly I know that this is going to be one of the moments I would treasure forever in my memories. No matter what would come in the future.

It is the most wonderful memory of them all.

Finis

Thank you for reading this story. I'd be happy if you'd at least take a short look at the other fanfic that belongs to this one. It is called "Geweint vor Glück". It is the German translation of this story and I would be happy if you would at least read the reasons why I wrote this story in both languages.

It is very important for me.

April Eagle

7th August 2002


	2. Geweint vor Glück German Version

This is the German version of my short story „Happily I cried".

Normally I only write a story in one language. I decide before I start writing which language it's going to be: English or German. But it happened a lot during the past time that people wrote me and complained that my English stories aren't perfect in grammar and spelling. Well… I have to tell you that it's not easy to write in a language that's not your own. Maybe you can't understand that, but please, before anyone starts to argue with me again, please, sit down and write 200 pages in a language that's not your own!

I am very sorry if it's hard for some people out there to read my bad English. I try to improve (I'll start to study English in autumn), but you have to be patient with me.

For all those who WANT to read a story that's perfect in grammar und spelling (neue deutsche Rechtschreibung!) and with all those little phrases and words you surely only know when you grew up with that language, feel free to continue to read below. It's written in my native language: German. Be sure, there won't be ANY mistakes once I grew up as a native speaker.

Learn German or be patient with me. These are the only choices I can give you, because I won't give up writing just because some people think they have to correct my writing (and mess up with my feelings and my style) on their won.

Thank you for listening.

April Eagle

Now to the German story:

„Dunkel war der Tunnel, eng, voll blanker Angst.  
Die Nerven am Zerfetzen, innerlich verkrampft.  
Hoffnung fast verloren und doch blieb stets dieses Licht.  
Ganz weit zwar, noch am Ende des Tunnels fest in Sicht.  
Nie geahnte, neue Kräfte freigesetzt.  
Gespürt, dass nichts, rein gar nichts den Willen Dir ersetzt.  
Hart gestrampelt, dem hellen Ende nah.  
Plötzlich alles richtig, plötzlich alles klar.  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück, geweint vor Glück.  
Alle Dämme brachen, trotzdem blieb die Katastrophe aus.  
Geweint vor Glück, geweint vor Glück.  
Hab mich höchstens meiner Tränen stolz geschämt.  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück."

„Geweint vor Glück", PUR

**Kurzes Vorwort:**

Nun ja, ich weiß, es gibt viele Leute, die diese Musik nicht unbedingt mögen. Es lässt sich gewiss darüber streiten, aber ich mag die Texte. Man kann sich so schön darin „vergraben" und immer wenn ich besonders traurig oder besonders fröhlich bin, hol ich meine PUR CDs raus und hör sie mir stundenlang an.

Und dabei entstehen eben solche Geschichten -.

Die darin vorkommenden Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern Takeuchi Naoko. Ich habe sie mir nur, wie immer, liebevoll ausgeborgt.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand „heulen" schreibt oder wenn jemand als schwach bezeichnet wird, nur weil er weinen muss. Tränen sind immer Ausdruck von Gefühlen. Und seit wann sind bitte schön Gefühle schlecht?

****

****

****

****

****

**Geweint vor Glück**

**(April Eagle)**

Meine erste Erinnerung...

Ich weiß nicht, wie alt ich damals gewesen war. Vielleicht drei, vielleicht vier Jahre. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, sehe ich meinen Vater auf mich zu hüpfen. Ja, hüpfen, weil ich das mochte. Es sah so lustig aus und brachte mich jedes Mal zum Lachen. Bestimmt habe ich laut und hoch gelacht. Kinder in dem Alter Quietschen mehr vor Freude, als dass sie wirklich lauthals lachen. Mittlerweile kenn ich mich damit aus. Mit kleinen Kindern, mein ich.

Damals hoppelte also mein Papa auf mich zu und nahm mich fest in seine starken Arme. Durch die Luft wirbelte er mich und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch lauter quietschte. Im Garten hinter unserem Haus war es gewesen. Hell schien die Sonne und mehrere Vögel sangen ihr fröhliches Lied. Es muss Frühling gewesen sein, denn weiße Kirschblüten schwebten im sanften Nachmittagswind. Meine Mutter saß im grünen Gras und lächelte uns beiden zu. Sanftmut stand in ihren dunkelgrünen Augen. Sanftmut, Güte und unendliche Liebe. Was ich auch immer anstellte, welche Schale ich auch immer zerbrach, wie oft ich auch immer nicht ins Bett wollte und wütend durch mein Zimmer stapfte, sie hatte immer Geduld mit mir gehabt. Meine Mama. Genauso wie mein Papa. Beide hatten mich lieb gehabt. Genauso, wie ich sie über alles liebte. Meine Eltern, meine Welt.

Dies ist also meine erste Erinnerung.

Es gab danach noch viele andere Nachmittage, die ich mit meinen Eltern verbrachte. Im Garten hinterm Haus, auf dem Spielplatz in der Nähe meines Kindergartens, am Strand nicht weit von der Stand entfernt, in der wir lebten. Dennoch blieben mir diese Augenblicke am klarsten im Gedächtnis. Noch heute kann ich den Frühlingswind in meinen Haaren spüren, kann meinen Vater lachen hören und meine Mutter lächeln sehen, wenn ich meine Augen schließe.

Meine erste Erinnerung... und zugleich die wohl schmerzhafteste, wenn ich an meine Kindheit zurück denke. Denn nicht einmal drei Jahre später starben sie. Diesen Tag würde ich am liebsten aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen, aber wie das meist so ist mit den wirklich schlechten Dingen im Leben, man kann sie nicht so leicht vergessen. Immer wieder tauchen sie auf, wie ein böser Alptraum, den man selbst nach einem wunderbaren Tag voller Sonnenschein nicht abzuschütteln vermag. Ein Schatten, ein falsches Wort und er ist wieder da. Genauso wie meine Erinnerungen.

Gut, es ist einfacher geworden. Ich wurde älter und die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Das sagt zumindest der Volksmund, auch wenn ich diesen Worten in den ersten Wochen und Monaten keinen Glauben schenken mochte.

Wie sollte ich auch? Der Schmerz tief in meinem Herzen war zu groß, ich konnte ihn kaum ertragen. Niemand schien mich zu verstehen. Wie sollten sie denn auch? All die Tanten und Onkel, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchten und mich so mitleidig anstarrten. Wortlos, gesichtslos, ohne Trost. Wirklichen Trost. Aber, wie hätten sie mich auch trösten sollen? Ein siebenjähriges Kind? Gerade alt genug, um in die Schule zu gehen? In eine Schule, in die ich mehrere Wochen lang nicht gehen wollte. Gesträubt habe ich mich, als mich die Tante, die mich schließlich zu sich nahm, wieder zum Unterricht schicken wollte. Sie meinte es ja nur gut, aber ich brach schon in Panik aus, wenn ich das grau-kalte Gebäude sah. Wenn die Erinnerungen wie ein tosendes Meer über mir zusammen schlugen. Wie unendlich tiefe Wellen, die mich zu ersticken drohten.

Denn vor diesem Gebäude hatte ich stundenlang gewartet. Auf meine Eltern, die mich abholen und zusammen mit mir in den Zoo gehen wollten. Brav hatte ich sein sollen und auf sie warten. Das hatte ich auch getan. Bis die Sonne unter- und der Mond aufging. Bis schließlich ein Streifenwagen vorfuhr und ein netter Polizist ausstieg. Ja, nett hatte er ausgesehen, aber nachdem er mir sagen musste, was passiert war, mochte ich ihn gar nicht mehr. Meine Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, sagte er mir. Einem großen LKW versagten die Bremsen, sie hatten keine Chance. Sie starben noch am Unfallort, während ich vor dieser verdammten Schule stand und hoffnungsvoll auf sie gewartet hatte. Auf meine Eltern, die mich nie mehr würden abholen können.

Nein, meine Tante konnte nichts davon wissen. Ich habe es ihr nie erzählt. Wie ich ihr so viele Dinge nicht erzählte. Am Anfang war es Trotz gewesen, schließlich war sie ja nicht meine Mama! Es gab Tage, da war ich richtig wütend auf sie gewesen, denn ich glaubte, sie wolle mir die letzten Erinnerungen an meine Eltern nehmen, indem sie versuchte, sie zu ersetzen. Wir zogen von der Innenstadt Tokios in eine ruhigere Gegend nahe am Meer. Ich bekam ein wunderschönes Zimmer mit direktem Blick auf die Wellen. Sie schenkte mir ein funkelnagelneues Fahrrad und ließ mir viele Freiheiten. Dennoch habe ich sie in den ersten Monaten gehasst. Die Frau, die die Schwester meiner Mutter war. Ähnlich sah sie meiner Mama, dieselben blonden Haare, dieselben dunkelgrünen Augen. Aber, verdammt! Sie war nicht meine Mutter!

Wenn ich jetzt so zurück blicke, muss ich eingestehen, dass ich es ihr nicht leicht gemacht habe. Sie wollte doch nur das Beste für mich – und ich wollte meine Eltern wieder haben. Ein utopischer Wunsch, den sie natürlich nicht erfüllen konnte. Selbst wenn sie es gern getan hatte, schließlich hatte sie ihre jüngere Schwester ja auch geliebt.

Vielleicht hatte ich Tante Susuka schon eher in meinem Leben gesehen, aber das erste Mal, dass ich sie bewusst wahr nahm, war an dem Tag der Beerdigung gewesen. Die Sonne schien warm von einem azurblauen Himmel und ich verfluchte Gott und die Welt für dieses Wetter. Es war zu wunderschön, zu hell, zu fröhlich für mein Gemüt. Warum konnte es denn nicht regnen? Der Regen hätte wenigstens mein Gesicht benetzt und meine Tränen verborgen, die in jenen Stunden so offen über meine bleichen Wangen liefen.

Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich jemals weinte. Ein Onkel herrschte mich an, dass ich mich wie ein Mann benehmen sollte und ich musste erkennen, dass keine Tränen der Welt meine Eltern wieder zurück bringen würden.

Plötzlich war Tante Susuka da gewesen. Angeschnauzt hatte sie den Onkel, irgendeinen Schwager meines Vaters, und mich in Schutz genommen.

Nach der Testamentseröffnung, in der Tante Susuka als alleiniger Vormund bestimmt wurde, nahm sie mich mit zu sich nach Hause. Aber es dauerte Jahre, bis ich das fremde Haus als mein Zuhause ansah. Ich glaube, ich war 18, wo ich das erste Mal den Satz „Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause." sagte und damit jenes Haus am Meer meinte.

Nein, einfach habe ich es ihr nicht gemacht. Und noch schlimmer wurde es, als sie sich verliebte. Er war nicht einmal ein schlechter Kerl. Lieb ging er mit meiner Tante um und war auch immer ganz freundlich zu mir. Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Natürlich verlobten sie sich. Und natürlich heirateten sie nur knapp ein Jahr, nachdem der Mann durch die Tür von Tante Susukas Geschäft und somit in ihr Leben getreten war. Noch ein Jahr später wurde meine Tante schwanger und gebar einen Sohn.

Oh, wie ich die drei gehasst habe!

Vierzehn Jahre war ich damals und hielt immer noch an der fixen Idee fest, dass sie mir meine Eltern wegzunehmen versuchten. Ich konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht akzeptieren. Die ganze Situation eskalierte, als Tante Susukas Mann, Shinji, vorschlug, ich könne ihn ruhig Vati nennen. Sicherlich liebte er mich bereits wie seine Tochter, das glaube ich nun nach all den Jahren, aber ich reagierte wie eine Furie. Angeschrieen habe ich ihn und konnte mich einfach nicht beruhigen. Ich war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal den traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Die tiefe Enttäuschung und den Schmerz.

Eine Woche später stand ich mit gepackten Koffern vor dem Gebäude, das von da an meine neue Heimat verkörpern sollte. Es war ein Internat. Nicht etwa für schwer erziehbare Kinder, sondern ein ganz normales Internat, wo ich zur Schule gehen und eben in so einem Zimmer wohnen würde. Tante Susuka war dagegen gewesen. Genauso wie ihr Mann, der immer wieder davon redete, dass ich gerade in der Pubertät sei und man meine Wutausbrüche nicht so ernst nehmen solle. Aber ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre zu gehen. Sie taten es, schweren Herzens, ließen mich ziehen. Damals war ich jung, ungestüm und wollte immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Mein Kopf war voller Hass und mein Herz noch immer voller Trauer. Der Tod meiner Eltern war über sieben Jahr her, aber dennoch schien die Wunde in meiner Seele nicht heilen zu wollen.

Also gaben sie mich schweren Herzens frei. Wann immer sie mich besuchen wollten, verkroch ich mich irgendwo auf dem Internatsgelände und zeigte mich den ganzen Tag nicht. Wann immer sie Briefe an mich schrieben, ich antwortete nicht. Wann immer sie mich nach Hause einluden, sei es nun zu Ostern oder Weihnachten oder über die Sommerferien, ich kam nicht. Stur blieb ich. Stur und unnachgiebig. Und unsagbar dumm.

Sie haben mich geliebt. So offensichtlich geliebt. Ich dagegen hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sie von mir zur stoßen und zu fliehen, wann immer sie mir näher kommen wollten. Natürlich hatten sie meine Eltern nicht ersetzen wollen. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass das nicht möglich war. Aber ich hätte bei ihnen wieder so etwas wie eine Familie finden können. Geborgenheit. Liebe. Wenn ich nur nicht so verdammt stolz gewesen wäre und all das angenommen hätte.

Aber... nun ja... ich war jung und verletzt gewesen. Verwirrt und in dem Irrglauben, ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein. Dass jeder – auch meine Tante und mein neuer Onkel – gegen mich waren. Genauso wie Hitsuko, ihr Sohn. Mein Cousin oder Halbbruder, oder was auch immer.

Bestimmt weiß er nicht einmal wie ich aussehe. Lange ist es her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Es war ein regnerischer Novembertag gewesen. Anders als bei der Beerdigung meiner Eltern hatte das Wetter damals perfekt zu meiner Gemütslage gepasst.

Tante Susuka und Onkel Shinji wollten ruhig mit mir reden, aber ich habe sie nur angeschrieen. Hochrot im Gesicht fuchtelte ich mit meinen Koffern durch den Korridor und wollte einfach nicht auf ihre beschwichtigenden Worte hören. Der kleine Hitsuko-chan begann, vollkommen verängstigt zu schreien und das gab mir irgendwie den Rest. Wutentbrannt rief ich mir ein Taxi, schnappte mein Hab und Gut und fort war ich. Ich sehe noch heute das traurige Gesicht meiner Tante, wie sie dort am Gartenzaun stand und dem Taxi hinterher sah. Ihr Gesicht war ganz nass gewesen, aber ich ahne, dass es nicht der Regen war, der Schuld daran trug.

Diese Erinnerung, die letzte an meine Tante, ist genauso scharf in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, wie jene an meine Eltern, wo mich mein Vater umherwirbelte und meine Mutter so liebevoll lächelte. Es ist schon seltsam, welche Eindrücke das Gedächtnis schnell wieder vergisst und welche so tief verwurzelt sind, dass man sie sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen wird.

Meine Tante hatte mich nicht gehen lassen. Sie suchte immer wieder meine Nähe und ich entzog mich ihrer. Immer und immer wieder. Regelmäßig schrieb sie Briefe, schickte mir kleine Päckchen mit meiner Lieblingsschokolade oder ihrem frisch gebackenen Kuchen. Nie antwortete ich. Nie reagierte ich. Nie schrieb ich auch nur einen einzigen Brief. Dann an meinem 18ten Geburtstag brach plötzlich jeglicher Kontakt ab. Zuerst war es mir recht gewesen. Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ein Sailor Senshi war und nach den Talismanen suchen musste. Diese Aufgabe war sehr hart und gefährlich. Mir blieb kaum Zeit für andere Dinge, geschweige denn, mich um die Menschen zu kümmern, die ich schon seit Jahren vergeblich versuchte, loszuwerden. Dem mühsamen Suchen nach den Talismanen folgte ein erbitterter Kampf mit unserer größten Feindin, Sailor Galaxia, und ich starb beinahe. Dieses Ereignis öffnete mir die Augen. Kaum war ich von meinen Wunden genesen, machte ich mich auf nach Tokio, um meine Tante zu besuchen. Um bei ihr um Vergebung und um Aufnahme zu bitten. Aber als ich schließlich vor dem großen, vertrauten Haus stand, musste ich entsetzt feststellen, dass meine Tante dort nicht mehr wohnte. Sie war weggezogen. Und erst in dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich den letzten Brief von ihr vor über vier Jahren erhalten hatte.

Das alte Sprichwort stimmt schon. Man bemerkt erst, was man hatte, wenn man es verliert. Und an diesem Tag war mir, als würde ich meine Familie noch einmal verlieren. Erst in jenem Moment begriff ich, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutet hatten. Tante Susuka, Onkel Shinji und der kleine Hitsuko.

Aber egal, wie sehr ich auch nach ihnen suchte, ich konnte sie nicht finden. Es war, als seien sie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich musste erkennen, dass meine Reue zu spät kam. Ganze zehn Jahre zu spät.

Es ist schon seltsam, welche Erinnerungen einem so durch den Kopf schießen, wenn man genug Zeit hat, sie zu zu lassen. Genauso wie es verdammt traurig ist, dass man zu ihnen nicht zurück kehren kann. Egal, wie sehr man sich auch bemüht. Es sind nur Erinnerungen. Gewiss, niemand kann sie einem nehmen. Genauso wenig, wie mir niemand den bittersüßen Schmerz des Frühlingswindes wird nehmen können. Genauso wenig, wie mir niemand die Reue und die Scham ersparen kann, die ich jedes Mal verspüre, wenn ich an meine Tante denken muss. Und das habe ich in letzter Zeit oft getan. Vielleicht sogar zu häufig.

Es tut mir leid, Tante.

Wie gern hätte ich das jetzt gesagt, es in die Welt hinaus geschrieen. So, wie ich sie damals so hasserfüllt angeschrieen habe. Aber sie ist nicht hier, wird wohl nie wieder zurück kommen. Genauso wie meine Eltern.

Ich bekam eine zweite Chance und habe sie einfach so verspielt.

Heftig balle ich meine Fäuste und starre entschieden auf die Bettdecke, versuche, die dunklen Gedanken aus meinem noch immer von Medikamenten vernebelten Hirn zu verdammen.

Scheiß Erinnerungen!

Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich sie niemals loswerden werde, niemals loswerden möchte. Denn sie sind ein Teil von mir.

Mein Papa, meine Mama, sie werden immer ein Teil von mir bleiben, egal, was auch noch geschehen wird in meinem Leben.

Meine Tante, mein Onkel... ich wünschte, dass sie wieder zu einem Teil in meinem Leben werden würden. Aber ich weiß, dass dies nur ein Traum ist. Und Träume sind ja bekanntlich Schäume. Genauso wie solch bittersüße Erinnerungen...

„Ruka?"

Leise wird die Tür zu meinem Zimmer geöffnet. Meine dunklen Gedanken verschwinden, zumindest für die nächste Weile, und ich spüre ein weites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht, als die junge Frau herein kommt. Ihr Gang ist leicht, graziös. Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster fällt, spiegelt sich in ihren seegrünen Locken. Ihre tiefblauen Augen leuchten glücklich. Sie schauen wie das Meer aus, ich könnte in ihnen versinken. Ertrinken. Untergehn. Für immer dort bleiben.

Meine Michi.

Zwei Tage war ich in dem Internat, als ich eine Mitbewohnerin bekam. Eigentlich wollte ich ja ein Einzelzimmer, um meine Ruhe zu haben, aber es kam wohl zu einigen Missverständnissen in der Verwaltung, und ehe ich's mich versah, stand Michiru im Zimmer und fragte mich mit diesen wundervollen, blauen Augen, welches Bett noch frei wäre. Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht, warum ich ihr ohne Kampf das obere Bett überließ und nach unten zog. Es muss wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen sein.

Plötzlich war da jemand, der mich verstand. Der mich akzeptierte, so wie ich war, der mich aber auch in die Schranken wies. Mit Michiru konnte ich nicht so umspringen wie mit Tante Susuka. Michiru machte mir auf ihre Art klar, dass sie sehr gerne meine Freundin sein würde, aber nicht mein Sandsack, auf den man einhacken könnte, wenn's einem Mal nicht so gut ging – und das war bei mir bereits chronisch geworden.

Ja, Michiru war meine Rettung gewesen, mein Engel. Bei ihr fühlte ich zum ersten Mal wieder die Geborgenheit und die Liebe, die ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern so schmerzlich vermisste. Gefühle, die ich bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel nie zugelassen hatte. Mit einem Mal war ich nicht mehr allein. Michiru war da für mich.

Das folgende Schuljahr waren wir die besten Freunde. Unzertrennlich. Ich lernte Michirus Eltern kennen, und musste mit meiner eigenen Eifersucht kämpfen, dass Michiru noch so liebe Eltern hatte und ich nicht. Zwar fragte Michiru manchmal nach meiner Tante, aber ich erwiderte nie etwas und so ließ sie es irgendwann auf sich beruhen. Vermutlich erwartete sie, dass ich von allein zu ihr käme und ihr alles erzählte, wenn ich so weit war. Wahrscheinlich wäre dieser Zeitpunkt bald gekommen. Ich vertraute Michiru mit meinem Leben. Sie war meine beste Freundin und der Mensch, der mich am besten verstand und am besten meine Launen zu nehmen wusste, ohne, dass wir stundenlangen Streit hatten. Mitunter genügte ein Wort, um mich von meiner Palme wieder runter zu bringen. Vielleicht wäre ich in jener Zeit zu ihr gegangen und hätte ihr von dem Tod meiner Eltern und meiner Abneigung gegenüber meiner Tante erzählt, aber uns kamen zwei leuchtende Stäbe, duzende von Youmas und eine Suche nach mysteriösen drei Talismanen in den Weg. Auf ein Mal war mein Tag neben dem üblichen Schulalltag gefüllt mit Kämpfen und erfolglosen Suchen. Da blieb kaum noch Zeit, sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern. Wir hatten ja schon genug mit unserem Schicksal als Senshi zu kämpfen, da war nicht mehr genug Platz für persönliche Probleme. Ohne die Youmas und all die Kämpfe hätten Michiru und ich unsere Liebe wohl eher erkannt, aber so brauchten wir fast noch ein ganzes Jahr, in dem wir suchten und kämpften, verletzt und bis ans Ende unserer Kräfte getrieben wurden. In der Marienkathedrale, wo Michiru vor meinen Augen ihren Herzkristall verlor, der sich sogar noch in einen Talisman verwandelte, begriff ich, wie sehr ich dieses Mädchen liebte. Es war ein Wunder, dass wir diesen Kampf überlebten. Ein Wunder, das oft sehr ungeschickt war, häufig weinte und mit zwei wippenden Zöpfen durch die Gegend hüpfte. Dieses Wunder war niemand anderes als Sailor Moon, unsere zukünftige Königin. Sie galt es auch zu beschützen, als Sailor Galaxia im darauffolgenden Jahr die Erde angriff und versuchte, sie zu unterjochen. Erneut kämpften wir um unser Leben, und damals schien es, als würden wir endgültig verlieren.

Eine weitere Erinnerung, die mich wohl noch bis in die tiefsten Alpträume hinein verfolgen wird, war der Augenblick, als wir so auf den Dach lagen. Dem Tode geweiht. Meine geliebte Michiru weinte leise und tastete nach meiner Hand. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Genauso, wie ich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. In jenem Augenblick. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, die damals aus wenigen Sekunden zu bestehen schien. Und während Michiru weinte – um mich, um ihre Familie und um sich selbst – vermisste ich plötzlich meine Tante. Ihre Eltern würden um Michiru trauern, meine Tante hingegen würde nicht einmal erfahren, dass ich gestorben war...

Wieder einmal verdankten wir unser Leben Sailor Moon. Wenn ich bedenke, wie oft uns dieses ungeschickte, oft so verweinte Mädchen gerettet hat, ich werde wohl nie wieder aus ihrer Schuld heraus kommen. Obwohl ich ahne, dass sie nur lachen und mir sagen würde, dass sie das für jeden Freund getan hätte. Freundschaft ist ihr sehr wichtig, unserer zukünftigen Königin. Freundschaft und Familie.

Familie...

Ich schlucke, als ich Michirus warme Hand spüre, die meine plötzlich so kalte zärtlich drückt. Ein Schatten huscht über ihr hübsches Gesicht und sie schaut ein wenig ängstlich auf den Tropf, der neben dem Bett steht. Klare Flüssigkeit tropft durch einen dünnen Schlauch in meinen Arm. Einen ein wenig von all den Nadeln zerstochenen Arm. Aber die kleinen Wunden werden vergehen und selbst wenn Narben zurück bleiben, so weiß ich doch, dass sie das wert sind.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ruka? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sorge spiegelt sich in Michirus Augen und lächelnd schüttele ich meinen Kopf. Natürlich, ich fühle mich noch immer sehr erschöpft und der Arzt wird mich wohl umbringen, wenn ich es noch einmal wagen sollte, von allein aufzustehen und auf die Toilette zu gehen, solange er mir nicht grünes Licht gegeben hat, aber ansonsten fühle ich mich phantastisch. So wunderbar leicht und glücklich, wie ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe.

„Wenn du das sagst..." Michiru schaut mich zweifelnd an und mein Lächeln vertieft sich. Natürlich glaubt sie mir nicht. Ich würde mir wohl nach der letzten Nacht auch nicht glauben. Michiru war schließlich dabei und sie hat all das Blut gesehen. Dennoch geht es mir erstaunlich gut. Die Schmerzen sind verschwunden und selbst wenn ich hier und da noch ein Stechen spüre, wenn ich mich unbedacht bewege, so weiß ich doch, dass dies ein guter Schmerz ist. Er ist anders als die Pein, die ich bei der Suche nach dem Talisman verspürte. So ganz anders als der Schmerz, da ich zu Galaxias Füßen mit dem Tode rang.

„Ich fühle mich fabelhaft." Langsam hebe ich meine freie Hand und streiche ein paar Locken aus einem leicht geröteten Gesicht. „Genauso wie die Kleine."

„3.500 Gramm, 51 Zentimeter. Kerngesund." Murmelt Michiru und steht auf. Langsam geht sie um das Bett herum und beugt sich ehrfürchtig über das Kinderbett, das direkt neben meinem Bett steht.

„Hey, unsere Tochter besteht nicht nur aus Zahlen und Fakten." Protestiere ich, muss aber grinsen, als meine Liebste errötet und sanft über ein winziges Köpfchen streichelt.

Sakura.

Unsere gemeinsame Tochter.

Ja, ich wollte immer eine Familie haben. Eine richtige Familie. Zwei Chancen habe ich ja mittlerweile verspielt. Teils, weil das Schicksal so grausam, teils, weil ich so grausam gewesen war.

„Sie ist wunderschön..." wieder murmelt Michiru und Tränen stehen in ihren Augen. Ganz behutsam nimmt sie das Neugeborene in ihre Arme und wiegt es liebevoll. „So wunderschön..."

„Natürlich ist sie schön. Bei den Müttern." Wieder grinse ich breit, spöttele ein bisschen, obwohl mir ein dicker Kloß im Hals steckt.

Sakura.

Unsere Tochter.

Es war schon seit vielen Jahren unser sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen, ein eigenes Kind zu haben. Selbstverständlich gehört Hotaru, unsere adoptierte Tochter, genauso zu uns, aber nachdem Chibiusa, Usagis Tochter, und Leonhard, Setsunas Sohn, geboren wurden, waren wir beide so auf kleine Kinder versessen, dass der Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind – und einem Geschwisterchen für Hotaru – immer stärker wurde. Wir fragten unsere zukünftige Königin um Hilfe, was erst einmal gründlich in die Hose ging, weil Michiru nicht in der Lage war, Kinder zu bekommen. Als kleines Mädchen war sie einmal sehr krank gewesen und ihre Regel war seitdem sehr schwach – zu schwach. Etwa ein Jahr lang warteten wir vergebens auf ein Wunder, bis ich dann mit Usagi unter vier Augen sprach. Einige Zaubersprüche, einige Schwüre und einige Wochen später und ich war schwanger.

Abgesehen von Michirus verrücktem Verhalten und meinen seltsamen Gelüsten nach Hering, eingelegt in Erdbeermarmelade, war es eine einfache Schwangerschaft. Nur die letzten zwei Monate waren ein wenig nervig. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Wahlross, konnte mich kaum noch bewegen und durfte zudem meinen heißgeliebten Ferrari nicht mehr fahren. Setsunas und Usagis gute Ratschläge trieben mich fast in den Wahnsinn und Hotaru war traurig, dass ihr Papa nicht mehr mit ihr Pferdchen spielen konnte, weil der Bauch des gutmütigen Pferdchens wohl zu sehr auf dem Teppich geschleift hätte. Dafür war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme, als sie begriff, dass sie ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen würde.

„Na, mein Kleines?" lächelt Michiru und schon laufen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Genauso wie letzte Nacht, als die Kleine endlich auf die Welt kam. Nach neun aufregenden Monaten – und ungefähr sechs Stunden voller Pein, in denen ich Gott und die Welt verfluchte, dass ich eine Frau war. Ich schmiss Usagi und sogar Ami, die ihr Medizinstudium fast beendet hatte, aus dem Kreissaal und ich wette, nur Michirus Neugier, Vorfreude und grenzenlose Liebe ließen sie an meiner Seite ausharren, obwohl ich sie mit mancherlei Schimpfworten versah, die sie nicht verdient hatte. Aber sie vergab mir alles. Sofort. Als sie unsere Tochter das erste Mal in den Armen halten durfte. Ein so kleines Wesen, das doch schon unsere ganze Welt beherrschte, unsere Herzen in so winzigen Händen hielt. In dem Augenblick, wo ich sie auch halten durfte, wusste ich, dass sie jede Anstrengung wert gewesen war.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Ruka." Schluchzt Michiru leise und wiegt das Bündel sanft in ihren Armen. Das kleine Mädchen schläft tief und fest, verzieht nur ein wenig gestört sein Gesicht, als Michiru ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die runzelige Stirn gibt.

Sakura.

Kirschblüte.

Unsere Tochter.

„Sag das erst, wenn wir das erste Jahr überlebt haben."

Michiru strahlt mich mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln an und nickt glücklich.

„Auf dieses Jahr freu ich mich schon riesig. Und auf alle, die folgen werden." Sie lehnt sich vor und gibt mir einen liebevollen Kuss, den ich sehnsuchtsvoll erwidere. In dem Moment klopft es und ein wenig unwillig trennen wir uns von einander.

„Das werden bestimmt Usagi und die anderen sein. Ich bin froh, dass Rei letzte Nacht so lieb war und auf Himme-chan aufgepasst hat. Das wäre doch alles zu viel für sie gewesen."

Ich nicke und richte mich erwartungsvoll in meinem Bett auf. Erwartungsvoll und ein wenig nervös. Schließlich würde ich nun meinen besten Freunden, die meine Familie geworden waren, meine neugeborenen Tochter präsentieren.

Und ich würde meiner Sakura-chan sechs phantastische, aber manchmal total durchgeknallte Tanten präsentieren.

Vorsichtig wird die Tür geöffnet. Ich runzele verwirrt meine Stirn, denn so wie ich Usagi – und vor allen Dingen Rei – kenne, wären sie schon längst in das Zimmer geplatzt und über das kleine Mädchen hergefallen. Während Setsuna Teddybären und ähnliches Spielzeug angeschleppt und Makoto den Speiseplan skeptisch begutachtet hätte. Gerade überlege ich, ob ich Minako wohl rauswerfen solle, wenn sie hier eine Liveshow abziehen und Sakura mit ihrem Singen wecken würde, als ein Junge im Türrahmen erscheint. Unsicher sieht er sich um und nestelt mit seinen Händen an den Taschen seiner Jeanshosen. Er mag vierzehn Jahre alt sein, vielleicht auch ein wenig älter. Ich war noch nie gut darin, das Alter fremder Menschen zu schätzen. Aber irgendetwas kommt mir an ihm bekannt vor. Seine blonden Haare sind kurz geschnitten, aber die Ponyfransen hängen ihm trotzdem ins Gesicht. Als er seinen Kopf hebt und mich direkt ansieht, kann ich in seine dunkelgrünen Augen blicken. Sie erinnern mich sehr an jemanden. Einige Momente starre ich ihn schweigend an, bis ich begreife, dass es meine Augen sind. Es ist, als würde ich in einen Spiegel schauen, nur ist die Person mir gegenüber zehn Jahre jünger und männlich.

Nani?

„Tenô?" fragt der Junge nun schüchtern und tritt ein wenig näher an mein Bett heran. „Tenô Haruka?"

„Hai?"

„Bist du Tenô Haruka?"

„Also vor fünf Minuten war ich's noch." Erwidere ich ein wenig spöttisch und wundere mich, wer Junge sein mag. Er kann schlecht von der Presse sein. Diese Fuzzies halten sich seit meiner Einlieferung gestern Abend vor der Klinik auf. Um ein Bild von der Tochter der berühmten Rennfahrerin zu erhaschen. Aber er kann auch kein Sohn von irgendeinem aus dem Rennteam sein, oder? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dort jeden persönlich kennen würde.

Nun lächelt der Junge und plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Hitsuko-chan?" flüstere ich ungläubig. Er aber antwortet nicht, sondern dreht sich um und ruft so laut über den Gang, dass er bestimmt jeden Patienten, der im Krankenhaus ein wenig schlief, geweckt hat.

„Mom! Dad! Ich hab sie gefunden! Sie ist hier!"

Nani?

Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, wird die Tür weiter aufgerissen und mit einem Mal steht sie im Zimmer: Yomoko Susuka, meine Tante. Hinter ihr stehen ihr Mann und ihr Sohn. Alle sind älter geworden, haben sich verändert. Nicht jedoch die gütigen Blicke, die sie mir zu werfen. Blicke, die ich vor zehn Jahren so erbarmungslos ignoriert habe.

Nani?

Ich bin unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Sprachlos starre ich die drei an, als wären sie eine Fatahmorgana. Die letzten Jahre hatte ich so verzweifelt nach ihnen gesucht und nun, da ich die Suche aufgab, stehen sie plötzlich in diesem Krankenzimmer und lächeln mir zu, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragt Michiru höflich und erhebt sich. Noch immer Sakura sanft in ihren Armen haltend. Noch schläft das Baby, aber es ist bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie erwachen und hungrig schreien wird.

„Wir sind Harus Tante, Onkel und Cousin." Grinst der Junge und kommt nun wesentlich selbstsicherer zu Michiru herüber. „Wir sind ihre Familie und wollen doch mal den Nachwuchs begutachten."

Michiru dreht sich nicht zu mir um, aber ich kann ihre Verwirrung deutlich spüren. Natürlich ist sie verwirrt. Ich hatte ihr ja nie von meiner Familie mütterlicherseits erzählt. Erst war keine Zeit dafür gewesen und dann... dann hatte ich geglaubt, dass es zu spät sei. Warum meiner Liebsten von einer Familie erzählen, die ich durch meine eigene Dummheit längst verloren hatte?

Nun aber stehen genau diese Personen, die ich so oft angeschrieen, die ich so offen gehasst, die ich so oft verletzt habe, hier vor meinem Bett und beäugen neugierig meine neugeborgene Tochter. Hitsuko ist sofort Feuer und Flamme und hätte Sakura wohl am liebsten sofort an sich genommen und herum getragen, wenn nicht Michiru und seine Mutter ihn davon abgehalten hätten.

„Sie ist wunderschön, Haru-chan."

Haru-chan.

Das ist der Spitzname, mit dem meine Tante mich immer gerufen hatte. Selbst, wenn sie wütend oder enttäuscht gewesen war – wegen meinem verdammten Sturrkopf.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Meint nun auch Shinji und der Knoten verdichtet sich in meinem Hals.

„Wie...?" ist alles, was ich herauskrächzen kann.

„Wir sind aufmerksame Bildzeitungsleser." Lacht Hitsuko und entfaltet ein großes Boulevardblatt.

„Na super!" stöhnt Michiru auf, die solche Billigblätter hasst. Ich aber bin plötzlich unsagbar dankbar, denn dieser große, nicht zu übersehende Artikel über den großen Rennfahrer, der nun Mama geworden war, hat die drei wohl geradewegs zu mir geführt.

„Warum..." Irgendwie bekomme ich nicht mehr als nur ein Wort heraus. Es klingt unglaublich heiser.

„Na, weil ich meiner Lieblingsnichte zu einer so bildhübschen Tochter gratulieren und ihr alles Glück der Welt wünschen möchte." Tante Susuka sieht hinüber zu Michiru, die Sakura zärtlich im Arm wiegt und lächelt wissend. „Ihr müsst unglaublich stolze Eltern sein."

Ich nicke und schlucke hart.

Im nächsten Moment spüre ich sanfte Arme, die mich liebevoll umarmen. So wie früher, kurz nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren. Wieder fühle ich die Geborgenheit, das Verständnis und die bedingungslose Liebe, die mir schon damals entgegengebracht wurden. Die ich damals jedoch blind von mir stieß.

So viel ist passiert und trotzdem scheint mich meine Tante noch immer zu lieben. Vermutlich hatte sie mich genauso gesucht wie ich sie und konnte mich erst durch diesen Zeitungsartikel ausfindig machen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aber auch nicht eher zu mir getraut, weil ich ihr ja vier lange Jahre auf keinen einzigen Brief geantwortet, kein einziges Telefonat angenommen hatte. Und trotzdem ist sie jetzt da. Ganz einfach so... und bietet mir all ihre Liebe und ihre Vergebung an.

Der Knoten löst sich in meinem Hals und das erste Mal seit der Beerdigung meiner Eltern laufen Tränen über mein Gesicht. Ich hatte seit den grausamen Worten des gefühllosen Onkels nicht mehr geweint. Weder in der Marienkathedrale, noch vor Galaxias Füßen. Nicht einmal letzte Nacht, als Sakura geboren wurde. Nun, anstelle zu weinen, hatte ich ja auch genügend geschimpft und um mich getreten.

Nun aber laufen die Tränen ungehindert über mein Gesicht, während ich meine Tante ebenfalls umarme und mich gerade zu an sie klammere. In der plötzlichen Angst, dass sie wieder verschwinden und mich allein lassen könnte. Damals vor zehn Jahren, da hatte ich allein sein wollen. Aber jetzt musste ich erkennen, wir töricht ich gewesen war. Nein, jetzt will ich nicht mehr allein sein. Ich will, dass meine Tochter, dass meine beiden Töchter, nicht nur Michirus Familie kennen lernen. Ich will so sehr, dass Hotaru und Sakura auch diesen Zweig der Familie kennen und lieben. So wie ich sie liebe...

„Verzeih mir, Tante Susuka. Bitte, verzeih mir."

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so sehr gefleht habe, aber Susukas liebevolles Drücken zeigt mir, dass sie mich verstanden – und mir verziehen hat.

„Wir haben alle unsere Fehler gemacht, Haru-chan. Lass uns einfach noch einmal von vorne beginnen, okay?"

„Okay..." schluchze ich und noch mehr Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Aber anders als die Tränen, die ich bei der Beerdigung meiner Eltern vergossen habe, rinnen diese Tränen über ein lächelndes Gesicht.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben weine ich vor Glück. Wie ein Schlosshund weine ich und schäme mich nicht einmal. Hier ist meine Tante, meine Familie – neben Michiru und den Kindern – und sie hat mir vergeben.

In dem Moment weiß ich, dass dies auch einer der Momente sein würde, der ewig klar in meinen Erinnerungen leben würde. Egal, was das Leben noch für uns alle bereit hielt.

Es ist die schönste Erinnerung von allen.

finis

Thank you for reading.

And maybe for understanding.

April Eagle

7th August 2002


End file.
